


More

by mwaters



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Affection, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Capitalism, Clothed Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Environmentalism, Fear, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Multiple Personalities, Non Consensual, Sadism, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaters/pseuds/mwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed-ler's the boss of this destructive enterprise, and Once-ler wants to make a change, while he still can.  Things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

It was late at night, well past everyone else in that huge office building/home had gone to sleep. Greed-ler’s family/employees were snoring in their giant beds in their own giant rooms, equipped with an alarm system that would wake them up should their boss need them. But not a single one of them had a problem with this set-up, for they shared in the ever increasing, grotesque wealth their new patriarch was bringing in.

There was only one member of this empire that was not complying to Greed-ler’s expectations: his twin, his other half, the Once-ler. 

Gazing out into the dark, dreary expanse past his window, Greed-ler said, “Come on out, Oncie. I know you’re in here.” He sounded weary.

Once-ler crept out from a dark corner by the door and waited for the other to say something or make a move. He was forced to wait, all the while wondering if he could make it, if he decided to bolt. There was no telling who could be roaming the halls for just such a situation. 

His twin could move quickly when he wanted to; just as Once-ler began to motivate himself into action, he saw Greed-ler turn and cross the empty expanse of his office in his direction. Once-ler tried not to shrink and kept his hands in his pockets. 

“Where have you been all day?” Greed-ler growled. 

Once-ler started to answer, but couldn’t quite say anything. He tried to creep away from the corner, so he would not have to be backed into the wall, but Greed-ler grabbed his arm, trapping him. He almost yanked his hand out of his pocket.

“You’ve been out again, haven’t you?” Greed-ler accused. He had the other’s arm in a vise-grip.

“Nope! No, I was here all day. Helping out with...chores and...what-not.” He tried to sound light-hearted, eager to help, but it came out fearful. He was tense and avoided locking eyes with Greed-ler for too long. 

Greed-ler stared at him for a moment suspiciously, while Once-ler offered a half-hearted smile in return. It was possible to deceive his cruel twin, especially if he had other problems on his mind. 

But tonight, Greed-ler’s attention was completely on his captive.

“What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” Once-ler pleaded. The longer this went on, the less Once-ler could even bring himself to fight back, as if there were no point. He struggled with Greed-ler at first when he tried to pull his hands out, but eventually gave up and let Greed-ler see the dirt stains on his fingers. 

Greed-ler looked up and gave Once-ler a cold smile. He gripped both Once-ler’s hands tightly. “You’ve been outside again.”

“I was just planting some Truffula trees!” Once-ler blurted. “That’s all! No one saw me!”

“I’ve already told you, I have my own replanting system!” Greed-ler snapped. “I don’t need you to do it! I don’t want you to do it!”

“You can’t plant a tree with a machine!” Once-ler argued back. “And you’re not replacing them fast enough! If you keep going like this...”

Greed-ler halted his arguments with a slap to the face. His gloved hands didn’t hurt as much as a bare-handed strike would have, but it still made Once-ler’s ears ring. 

“Don’t tell me how to run my business!” He kept hold of one of Once-ler’s wrists as he yelled at him. 

“It’s not yours,” Once-ler whispered miserably. 

“What?” Greed-ler asked. When the other stayed silent, he shouted it again furiously.

Tears in his eyes, Once-ler looked Greed-ler straight in the eyes and repeated, “It’s not yours. It never was!”

Greed-ler let go of Once-ler’s hand and crossed his arms. Once-ler rubbed his wrist and took a few steps back. Greed-ler smirked. “It is mine. All of it. You gave it to me.” He lurched closer, mean excitement in his voice. “You gave it to me! You would have run it to the ground without me, and you know it!”

Once-ler lifted an arm over his face reflexively, and started walking back to the huge desk in the middle of the room. “If I’d have known what you would have done...”

“Me?” Greed-ler said in a bewildered laugh. “What I’ve done?” He came after Once-ler, who ran around to the other side of the table out of thoughtless panic. “Why, Oncie! You created me! You needed someone to make your vision come to life, someone you knew who’d make it happen, no matter what stood in our way.”

Once-ler had to creep behind the tall chair, since Greed-ler was walking around the desk for him. He was shaking with the fear of getting caught while Greed-ler was so worked up, but he was angry, too. He glared at Greed-ler from behind his hiding spot and snarled back at him, “You didn’t need to take it this far!”

Greed-ler laughed cruelly as he darted around behind the chair quicker than Once-ler could escape. He snatched up Once-ler’s vest, greedily grabbing at Once-ler’s clothes and arms till he had a good grip. “I love how you blame me for this,” he whispered. “I really do. Because then it’s all the more devastating when you finally realize how it’s all your fault.”

Once-ler struggled uselessly. By now he had very little fight left in him, and once Greed-ler had his hooks in something he wanted, nothing could make him let go. He slumped in Greed-ler’s arms and started crying bitterly. “Never wanted this...” he kept repeating under his breath, as Greed-ler wrapped his arms around him, forming a warm, protective cocoon. Once-ler threw his arms around him and pressed his face into a soft green lapel. A little Truffula tuft that Greed-ler wore in his pocket like a trophy tickled Once-ler’s nose. 

Greed-ler plucked Once-ler’s gray hat off and tossed it onto the desk, then ran gloved fingers through his hair. He kissed Once-ler’s forehead. “There, there,” he said. “You’re just having a pang of conscience, that’s all. But it goes away. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, does it?”

Once-ler didn’t answer, because he knew he would answer the way Greed-ler wanted. But it was true; more and more land was being decimated, rivers polluted, air quality degrading for miles and miles, and Once-ler could only think of replanting a couple of trees, as if that would fix everything. 

He let Greed-ler kiss his tear-stained cheek and wrap an arm around his waist in silence. He was paralyzed with self-loathing and a feeling of hopelessness. He knew it was his fault, his bright idea in the first place, and yet...

That didn’t stop him from welling up with anger at Greed-ler. This wasn’t the first time his selfish counterpart had convinced him of his own innocence. It didn’t really matter whose fault it was in the end; Once-ler just wanted it to stop. If he really did create this monster, then he had to be the one to stop him. 

“I don’t need you anymore,” he growled, and shoved himself free of Greed-ler’s embrace. 

Greed-ler stared at him in shock, then fury. Once-ler was afraid, but resolved. This was a long time coming. “I want you out!” Once-ler shouted, pointing at the door. “Now!”

“You really think it’s that easy?” Greed-ler said, coming closer. Once-ler backed up. “You think you can dump all your evil on me, turn me out into the world, and then just...yank me back? Like a dog on a leash? No, Oncie. You’re stuck with me forever!”

“I don’t want you anymore,” Once-ler said, trying to sound brave, even if he didn’t feel it. “I hate you!”

“Go ahead and hate me!” Greed-ler taunted. “Like it makes a difference! Don’t you see? You don’t have a choice anymore.” He came closer, within striking distance. 

Once-ler kept backing up till he decided to turn and make a run for it. Greed-ler caught him in a matter of seconds, tackling him to the ground. This time Once-ler fought for all he was worth, which turned out to be not very much. 

With minimal effort, Greed-ler was able to subdue Once-ler, pinning him to the floor by his wrists. He sat heavily on Once-ler’s hips and leaned down to sneer in his face. 

“Am I too strong for you?” he gloated. He gyrated his crotch against Once-ler’s, his roughness and the pressure causing Once-ler to grind his teeth in pain, even as his erection grew. Soon Greed-ler was grinding not just to torment Once-ler, but to pleasure himself. He started panting as he rubbed harder. “You can thank yourself for that!” he said in a breathy voice. 

“Not tonight,” Once-ler whimpered through gritted teeth. “Please! Can’t you wait just one night?”

Greed-ler clamped a gloved hand over Once-ler’s throat, not quite tight enough to choke, but tight enough to make his point. “Don’t tell me to wait!” he said. “In fact, you’d better not try to tell me anything until I’m done.” 

“You’re angry,” Once-ler dared to protest. He gripped the hand around his throat, but could not move it. He didn’t really try, in case that provoked Greed-ler into squeezing too tightly. “Please, you’ll hurt me! Let me come back when you’ve cooled off...”

Greed-ler snarled and squeezed, cutting off Once-ler’s air supply. “You afraid of a little pain?” he taunted, while Once-ler clawed at his hand, very close to prying it off. Greed-ler slapped Once-ler’s hands away. “How about the pain you cause me? You’re going to just cast me aside, now that you don’t need me anymore.”

His face ashen, his hands weakly struggling against Greed-ler’s, Once-ler tried shaking his head in response. He stared up at Greed-ler’s shockingly cold eyes, and his miserable expression, sick with fear that this could be it. Once-ler had never seen his twin so cold before, and that was saying something. 

Greed-ler loosened his grip to allow Once-ler to suck in some air, but kept his hand tight around his throat, threatening. “You know what I should do,” he said calmly, as if at a business meeting, discussing how to cut excess expenditures. “Don’t you?”

“I won’t go out without your permission again,” Once-ler said. “I promise!”

“You know the people can’t see you,” Greed-ler said. “You’ll send them the wrong message. A very...unprofitable one.”

“I know, I know! Never again!” Once-ler searched Greed-ler’s face for a sign of hope, but saw only cold indifference. 

“You said you didn’t need me anymore.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Once-ler said. He was now able to sit up, with Greed-ler sitting, open-legged, on his lap. “I was angry, I-I’m sorry!”

Greed-ler slipped his hand onto Once-ler’s cheek. “Maybe you’re on the right track. There’s no need for both of us anymore. And when I think about you, all I can see is a liability.” 

“No, no, no,” Once-ler said desperately, unable to believe it was coming to this. He knew Greed-ler was dangerous, but didn’t want to believe it could be this bad. “You don’t mean that! You...you’d have killed me a long time ago if that’s how you really felt.”

“I know. But I wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You could have been my partner! But all you do is defy me. Even after all I’ve done for you! For your entire family!” Now Greed-ler had tears in his eyes.

Once-ler pulled Greed-ler closer and desperately kissed him several times on the cheek and the corner of his mouth. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered over and over. “I know you’ve done all this for me!”

Greed-ler put his arms around him, but it wasn’t the warm, affectionate embrace it should have been. Once-ler trembled in his arms, knowing he was still in trouble. “Please forgive me,” he whispered, as he slipped a hand between Greed-ler’s legs.

Greed-ler’s breath hitched as his twin’s hand rubbed softly over the fabric of his pants, but pride kept him stubbornly silent for a while. Eventually he relaxed, letting out a sigh as his only sign of enjoyment. Once-ler took this as valuable encouragement, and kept going, popping the buttons open this time to reach bare skin. 

Once-ler kissed Greed-ler’s throat as he stroked him, his thumb teasing the head, thumbnail scraping along the slit for one tantalizing moment. Once-ler did not smile or gloat when Greed-ler clung to him, or even when he let out a shuddering moan. Once-ler didn’t dare feel any emotions, other than the constant undercurrent of fear, because Greed-ler could retake control of this situation at any time. Instead he focused only on the task at hand...literally. 

Once-ler held his free hand at the back of Greed-ler’s neck, and touched his lips to the other’s, inviting a kiss. Greed-ler answered that invitation with vigor Once-ler did not expect; he stopped stroking for a moment as Greed-ler kissed him roughly.

As if escaping from a trance, Greed-ler found his energy and grabbed the back of Once-ler’s head. He kissed him, open-mouthed and hungry, before forcing him to his feet. Gripping him by the hair, he led Once-ler to the desk and shoved him on his back over the top of it. Once-ler cried out from the rough treatment, and from the sharp spires of Greed-ler’s model city jabbing him in the back. 

Greed-ler swept the clutter from the desk with his arm and roughly ripped open the buttons of Once-ler’s pants. He took off one glove and forced two fingers inside him, lube-less, without giving Once-ler any chance to prepare, and stretched him from within. Once-ler screamed and bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming again. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, but he did not try to fight Greed-ler off. In fact, he spread his legs and hooked his heels around Greed-ler’s legs, pulling him closer.

Greed-ler supported himself with a hand on the desk by Once-ler’s head as he rubbed and prodded Once-ler’s spot. Once-ler groaned and gnashed his teeth in pain, but he also blushed and moaned with arousal. 

Since they’d done this kind of thing many times before, they knew each other’s bodies intimately. Greed-ler knew just how hard, and with what rhythm, to stroke Once-ler from the inside to get him to achieve an erection. He knew how to make him pant and sweat by pulling his fingers almost all the way out and shoving them back in. Dry like this, he could torture Once-ler as well as awaken his lust. 

Suddenly Greed-ler yanked his fingers out. Once-ler whimpered and stroked himself where it hurt in an attempt to alleviate the searing pain. But he knew he couldn’t reach the source of the pain so easily.

Greed-ler glared down at Once-ler, his upper lip curled in disgust. “I’m not fucking you like that.”

Once-ler blushed and crawled off the desk, almost falling off. He slunk around the other side of the desk and took a little bottle from one of the drawers. He brought it to Greed-ler without meeting his eyes, but Greed-ler would not take it. Once-ler dared to look up, wondering what could be wrong, afraid that Greed-ler had changed his mind. 

But he just wanted Once-ler to apply it himself. He pointed to the floor at his feet with his bare hand, and Once-ler dropped to his knees. There was a loud crack as Once-ler opened the cap, but before he could spurt a cold puddle into his hand, Greed-ler shoved Once-ler’s head against his groin. 

“Do something for me first,” Greed-ler said, in cold sarcasm. “If it’s not too much trouble.” 

With Greed-ler’s bare fingers gripping his hair, not letting him move his head more than an inch, Once-ler put the bottle on the floor and moved fabric and zipper out of the way with trembling hands. He held the base of Greed-ler’s cock with one hand as he tentatively slipped his mouth over it, tongue sliding down the head. Greed-ler shuddered, and for a moment his grip on Once-ler’s hair loosened. But once he got a hold of himself, he used both hands to force Once-ler’s head to move the way he wanted it. He even choked Once-ler a few times, forcing him to take his entire length in his mouth until he fought for breath.

Even as Once-ler gagged and sniffled, Greed-ler deep-throated him several times. It was very hard to breathe, but Once-ler was grateful he wasn’t being strangled anymore. And hemheld onto the hope that Greed-ler’s physical needs would weaken him. 

At last, Greed-ler released Once-ler’s head. Whimpering, Once-ler reached for the little bottle of lube at his side and spurted a puddle in his hand. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand before slathering the lube all along Greed-ler’s cock. He felt a twinge of satisfaction at Greed-ler’s heavy breathing, the whimpers he tried, but failed, to keep inside. 

Just as Greed-ler began to relax, aware only of the intoxicating pleasure of Once-ler’s hand, Once-ler slipped his other hand between Greed-ler’s legs and rubbed his anus with a few slippery fingers. He had half expected to be punished for that, but Greed-ler didn’t stop him. His knees buckled, and he seemed ready to fall to his knees any moment, but he didn’t seem to even want Once-ler to stop, even when he pushed a finger in.

Greed-ler let out a throaty, deep moan as Once-ler probed deeper, exploring with cautious curiosity. Greed-ler laid a hand heavily on Once-ler’s shoulder for balance as he shifted his thighs further apart. 

Once-ler had never done this to Greed-ler before. He’d never dared, even in their most passionate moments. But he found it amazingly easy to figure out exactly what to do. He enjoyed pressing harder to make Greed-ler yelp and try to move away from Once-ler’s fingers when he was too rough, and he loved making him close his eyes and sigh when he hit the spot gently. 

Greed-ler was just barely on his feet; he was pale in the face and sweating. His knees and the hand at Once-ler’s shoulder were shaking. Once-ler briefly considered shoving Greed-ler to the floor and running out. Now would be the best chance of any to escape.

But he couldn’t do it, not yet anyway. He tore open Greed-ler’s shirt with his slippery, lubed up hand and kissed Greed-ler’s belly as he kept fingering him. He just kept postponing his escape plan because he could not tear himself away from this. 

And he really couldn’t leave once Greed-ler started whimpering his name. Once-ler looked up at him and wondered if he were really so bad, if maybe he deserved another chance. Once-ler could have been mistaking lust for love, but at that moment he felt a swelling, warm feeling for him, and he wanted to make Greed-ler feel this good. He wanted to give him an orgasm, like a loving gift. 

But Greed-ler stopped that before it could happen. He dug his fingers in Once-ler’s hair, pulling it roughly till Once-ler took his fingers out, and shoved him onto his back. He stumbled onto his knees over him. His face was reddish and moist, his eyes wild, his chest heaving. 

Once-ler lay himself flat and offered no resistance. He opened his legs and let Greed-ler pull his pants off, terrified to make any move that would provoke him. Greed-ler bent Once-ler’s long, bare legs one at a time and slipped off his shoes before adjusting him yet again the way he wanted. 

Once-ler gasped and clutched at Greed-ler’s sleeves as he was penetrated. The lube made all the difference, though, preventing a great deal of agony. Greed-ler thrusted as hard as he could, which only made it better for them both. Once-ler was allowed to make all the noise he wanted, his head thrown back, tears welling in his tightly shut eyes. 

Greed-ler lifted Once-ler’s legs and put them over his shoulders for an even deeper, more savage fuck. He gave it his all, and then some. He was exhausted and weak, but still pounded into Once-ler until he finally came. He let out a choked sob and shuddered as his body gave out. He was able to wrench himself out of Once-ler and stumble onto the floor beside him, where he rolled onto his back and gripped his chest, over his heart, with both hands. 

Once-ler panted and turned his head wearily to look at him. “Are you alright?” he asked in a whisper. Seeing Greed-ler like that made him panic. Greed-ler often pushed himself far beyond a mere mortal’s endurance in his pursuit of what he wanted. Once-ler always feared that would one day kill him. 

Sometimes he hoped for that. 

Greed-ler grimaced, but was able to answer, “I’m fine.” He turned his head to look at him and offered a weak smile. He glanced across Once-ler’s body. “You’re still hard.”

“Don’t worry about me...”

“I want to see you come,” Greed-ler commanded. Even in his weakened state, looking half-dead, he could still intimidate. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm over Once-ler’s waist as Once-ler immediately began to stroke himself. 

Once-ler was careful with himself. He was so close to climax, but he wanted it to last. With Greed-ler stroking a gloved hand over his nipple, Once-ler made pitiful, halting sounds as he stroked himself. 

Greed-ler crept closer as he regained his strength and pushed Once-ler’s hand away. He gathered Once-ler in his arms and took over the job, stroking roughly with his gloved hand, and kissing Once-ler’s lips and cheek. 

Once-ler relaxed in Greed-ler’s all encompassing grip. He never liked feeling that soft fabric rub against his cock, but the more he relaxed, the more he surrendered, the more he could enjoy it. He was kissing Greed-ler furiously when he came. He grabbed onto Greed-ler’s sleeves, his lapels, anything he could get a hold of, as if trying not to fall into some abyss. As always, coming from Greed-ler’s hand felt a little bit like dying. And only Greed-ler could pull him back to life when it was over. 

Once-ler vaguely felt Greed-ler cuddle up against him as he blacked out. 

****

Harsh, bright rays from the sun blasted through the window as the young man crossed the huge room. He stopped at a wall-length mirror to adjust his tie with gloved hands, and tipped his hat back into the angle he liked. He tipped his head to expose the side of his neck, and touched the dark purple marks with displeasure. He thought for a moment, then took one of many thneeds from a hat rack by the mirror and draped it around his neck. It might look odd with the rest of his suit, but he figured he could still rock it. He might even inspire a new fashion while he was at it. 

He had washed himself and the spot on the floor already, but the room still smelled of sex. He made a note to send some peon in here later to scrub the floors down. It wouldn't be the first time. 

He gazed at himself in the mirror for a moment. Dark, trouble emotions raged within him, till he soothed himself by removing his hat and running his hands through his hair. He then smoothed his hair into presentable locks, replaced his hat, and slid on a pair of glittery green glasses that dramatically altered his appearance. He grinned at himself, at last ready to face the outside world. 

Employees of all pay scales and job descriptions fell all over themselves to greet him as he made his way through the building, each of them eager for a share of his attention. Some of those shameless sycophants were his own relatives, and he gave them the same cold, heartless smiles as he gave everyone else. 

He heard his mother call out from down the hall, “Good morning, Oncie!” She was the only one who called him that, and it made him laugh to himself. He had more than one name, more than one side, but in the end, only one desire.

More.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing, but I was trying to suggest that the Greed-ler is Once-ler's Tyler Durden.


End file.
